We propose a feasibility study to determine the potential utility of extracorporeal shock wave lithotripsy for fragmenting large and/or partially calcified stones in the gallbladder and bile ducts. We expect this prudently performed feasibility study to be safe and affective and to facilitate progress toward a future approach which may not require general anesthesia and may lead to same day fragmentation and dissolution for most stones.